Wash the Pain Away
by StolenDestiny
Summary: UPDATE 09/08:BACK FROM HIATUS! FINALLY BETAD. Harry is hiding a secert. Some people might call it a bad habit. He has been good in hiding it from Draco for the most part. But what happens when Draco finds out and is pulled into a world of mutalation?
1. Best Kept Secrets, Biggest Mistake

Wash the Pain Away

Chapter One: Best Kept Secrets, and the Biggest Mistake.

November 12, 7th year.

Blood running down his arm, he sat in his bed with the curtains drawn and his boyfriend asleep by his side. Draco didn't know about this. He never wanted him to know. He would use concealing charms during the day and around Draco. Thankfully he was a very talented wizard, even at 17. So, he could keep up the spell as long as needed.

How he longed to do this. Draco had insisted on staying the night, since everyone else was out with their girlfriends ( or in Seamus' case boyfriend). Being in 7th year they had the option to go into Hogsmeade on the weekends. Most of the time a lot of the 7th years took advantage of that. Because of this they had the room to themselves. They made use of this many times , but soon grew tired and went to sleep. Well, Draco had fallen asleep. Harry stayed up to complete his nightly routine so he could sleep.

Bringing the razor to his skin one last time and pulling it across his flesh, a sound mixed between a moan and a sigh escaped him, waking Draco. Harry quickly hid the razor blade and his bloody arm.

"Harry are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just a nightmare." Draco crawled over to him and laid across him, legs covering legs and his arm draped across Harry's chest.

"Come back to bed then."

"In a minute, I have to…use the bathroom."

"Okay." replied Draco sleepily.

Harry walked into the bathroom to rinse his arm and to stop some of the bleeding. He looked down at his arm. Six. Six should be good for one night. Harry realized that he stunk pretty bad and figured he'd take a shower. He wouldn't take that long and Draco was probably already back asleep.

He turned the hot water on all the way and the cold on a little and felt the water. Perfect. Really hot but not hot enough to burn. Well, that's not true. If you stood under long enough it would burn.

He stepped under the water and moaned in ecstasy. It felt so good. It also soothed the pain in his arm. He ran his hand across the cuts and scars.

That's why he did it. To mark up the body everyone loved and worshiped so much. To make himself see that he wasn't a god like everyone thought. For him to know that he was only human, just like everyone else. But there was one person who saw him for who he was and that was Draco Malfoy. Maybe that's why he fell so hard for him, because he wasn't afraid to be rough with him.

In fact it was the exact opposite. On nights after Quidditch practice or a game, after everyone else had left the showers, Draco and he would fuck until both of their dicks were raw. That was Harry's favorite kind of sex. Pumping so hard and fast against each other, screaming so loud that people in the Owlery must have heard them. But they didn't care. Just thinking about it made Harry hard.

He slowly started stroking himself, leaning against the tile wall, his strokes became faster. He suddenly heard the bathroom door. He let go of himself and Draco walked into the shower to join him.

"I thought you said you were only going to be a minute?"

"Well I realized I smelled pretty bad after all our goings." Harry smiled at him.

"It looks to me like you were doing more than showering." Draco smirked at him and eyed his erection.

(Due to the graphic nature of this scene it has been removed in order to comply with the rating. If you do however want to read the entire thing you may got to my livejournal accoutant to read it. I will post the full chapter up. The link is in my profile.)

"Harry are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Looking down at Harry's arm, Draco saw the cuts his lover had made. Though they were hardly bleeding now that didn't change the fact that they were there. Draco slowly backed away from Harry and into a corner of the shower. Harry turned off the water and walked over towards Draco.

"Draco, listen I can explain."


	2. The Truth Hurts

Chapter 2: The Truth Hurts.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. It all comes from the great mind of J.K. Rowling, not mine. Now that that is over with, on to the fic. Also, thanks to my wonderful beta

"Harry, what is there to explain, you're hurting yourself."

Harry crouched down next to Draco and put his unmarked arm around him and pulled into a tight embrace.

"Why? You've got to tell me."

"I know I said I'd explain but it's hard to put it in words."

Draco looked up at Harry with pleading eyes. Harry realized that he couldn't say no or hide it from him any longer.

"Alright, I'll try and explain it but not tonight please? I'm tired."

"Fine, but I'll get this out of you tomorrow."

They both got up and walked to bed. Harry knew this and his reasons why would hurt his boyfriend. He wasn't really tired, he just knew this would take a lot out of both of them. So, he wanted them both to get as much sleep as possible. Gods, he hoped Draco wouldn't freak but he knew that was impossible.

Harry and Draco laid down together, Draco clinging to Harry more then usual.

"I thought you wouldn't want to be near me." said Harry sadly.

"I don't but I don't want to be away from you more."

"You mean you're mad at me but you're more afraid of losing me. Right?"

" Right. Because..." Draco mumbled something inaudible. Something, that to Harry, sounded like 'elephant juice.'

"What did you say?"

"I said 'I love you'."

Harry sat there, too shocked to say anything. He had known that he loved Draco but he didn't know if the other boy felt the same way. Taking Harry's silence for an answer, Draco moved away from Harry and was just about ready to roll over and go to sleep when Harry pulled him back and spoke.

"Draco, don't move away."

"Why not? I tell you how I feel and you say nothing. What am I supposed to do? Obviously you don't feel the same." Draco continued to move away from Harry, who pulled him back again.

"You didn't give me a chance to answer." Draco turned towards Harry with eyes shining with tears ready to fall. Harry couldn't stand seeing that much pain in his lover's eyes.

"I love you, too."

Draco looked at Harry with relief in his eyes. He flung himself at Harry, almost knocking him off the bed, and trapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"I guess you're happy?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Of course I'm happy, you prat." Draco said through tears.

"No baby, don't cry." Harry said as he wiped away the tears from Draco's eyes.

"It's kind of hard not to."

"That's true." Harry laughed a little as he pulled Draco closer to him.

"Draco, the reason I cut is because everyone expects so much of me that it gets stressful. Everyone sees me as a god. I hear the praise so often I begin to believe it. So, I cut to remember that I am only human. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes. It makes a lot of sense. I just don't want one of those cuts you make to go wrong and I end up loosing you forever. I don't want to loose you." Draco snuggled closer to Harry and held him tight.

"I don't want to lose you either." After the Draco buried his head into Harry's shoulder and began crying. Harry just held him and smoothed out his hair. After a few minutes of this Draco spoke.

"Harry, I want you to show me what it feels like."

"What?"

"I want you to show me what it feels like."

"No Draco, I could never hurt you like that." Draco looked at him with pleading, sad eyes and the puppy dog face down to a tee. Harry sighed, knowing he couldn't say no.

"Alright Draco, I will show you." With that said, they curled up together and feel asleep.


	3. Fooling Around in the Great Hall

Disclaimer:Yes, yes I know it's such a pesky little thing, but I must do it. The disclaimer. I own nothing related to Harry Potter. He and everything else comes from the great mind of J.K. Rowling. The only thing that comes from my mind is the story idea.

Chapter 3: Fooling Around in the Great Hall

November 13

The next day came all too soon for Harry. He woke before Draco and just laid there watching his lover sleep. He brushed the hair out of Draco's eyes as the fluttered open. Harry looked into the pools of grey and noticed that, just for a second, they were devoid of emotion. As Draco looked at Harry his eyes filled with love and Harry couldn't look away.

"Hey." Harry said.

"Good morning."

Harry kissed Draco good morning, lingering just a little longer then usual. They both knew today was going to change, not only them, but their relationship as well. They would build a stronger bond, and build a stronger trust. Not that they didn't trust each other already, but this was a different kind of trust. The kind that can only be brought on through an act of pain. Pain brought on by each other. They looked into each others eyes, seeing all the love they could ever ask for.

"What time did you want to do this?" asked Draco.

"Before the others get back, obviously. Which will probably be before dinner. So, after breakfast would be good."

"Okay." Draco looked at the clock. "If we leave relatively soon we could still make breakfast."

"Right." They slowly got out of bed and dressed. Harry stole glances at the form of the naked boy in front of him. He couldn't believe that in about an hour that beautiful, fair skin would be mark with scars to match his own. He didn't know how to feel about that. He never wanted Draco to hurt but this was different. Yeah, Draco was going to be hurt, but this is self inflicted pain, just like Harry does. As Harry was caught up in his thoughts Draco had finished dressing. Draco walked over to his contemplative boyfriend and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"If you don't stop thinking now, we won't make it to breakfast." Draco said when he broke off the kiss.

"Oh, I see how it is. You yell at me for not thinking yet, when I do think, I get yelled at again." Harry said playfully.

"Well, I'm hungry and horny. I don't know about you but I need some energy before we have sex again. But if you don't like it I can always go back to my dorm." Harry looked pensive for a minute. Draco looked taken aback and started to move away from Harry, but he held him tightly to him.

"Of course I don't want you to go, I love you."

" I love you too. But I'm hungry." Draco growled at him.

"Alright, come on let's go get breakfast." They walked down to the Great Hall hand in hand. People stared at them but they didn't care. Some looked at them with disgust, others with envy. They sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, away from everybody else. They hardly talked, instead the concentrated on eating. As he was eating, Harry felt Draco's hand on his thigh, going for his zipper.

"Draco, love, what are you doing?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about Harry." Draco smirked at him. Harry felt his zipper being pulled down and a hand sneak into his pants.

"No underwear, huh?" Draco asked him.

"I don't think this is the time or the place for this Draco."

"Doesn't it even thrill you a little? The fact that all these people are here and we could get caught." As he was talking, Draco grabbed a hold of Harry's dick and began stroking. As time went on, his strokes became faster.

"I bet you Dumbledore knows what's going on." Sure enough Dumbledore was staring at them, with a knowing look and that twinkle in his eye and then he looked away.

"I've always wanted to do this. To hell with getting caught. It would be worth it. Maybe the people watching could pick up a few things." As Draco described the things people would see, he did them to Harry. Through all of this Harry was trying not to draw attention to themselves and eat. With each stroke he breathing became a little more ragged but then slowed down again. He didn't know how much longer breakfast would last. Even though he didn't want to get caught, he didn't want Draco to stop. Suddenly, Draco stopped and fixed up his boyfriend. Before Harry could protest the plates disappeared and he knew why his boyfriend had stopped. Breakfast was over.

""I hope you plan on finishing." Harry said, his breath still ragged.

"I won't start what I won't finish." Draco stated. Harry went to get up when Draco said something that made him stop.

"But I didn't say when." he said as he walked past Harry. Harry turned around to face him and stared at him in disbelief. Draco knowing this was going to happen turned and saw the priceless "fish out of water" look on his lover's face and spoke.

"We better get going before the teachers get suspicious." Sure enough the teachers, and some students, were staring at the pair wondering what the hell happened. Harry grabbed Draco firmly by the arm and dragged him upstairs to his dorm room, threw him down on the bed, and crawled up his body.

"Draco, I beg you, please finish me off."

"Hmm. Let me think about it." Draco's face took on a thoughtful look. Harry went and bit Draco's neck and was rewarded with a low moan from the boy beneath him.

"I'll ask you again, please finish." Harry whispered seductively into Draco's ear. Draco managed to switch their positions so that now, he was on top.

"Oh, I'll do more then finish you off, love." Draco said as he moved down Harry's body.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but it had to be there. Chapters 3 and 4 were origanlly one. I then realized that that mad e chapter 3 too long so I had to chop it some where. That seemed like a good place. Untill next time.


	4. A Permament Reminder

**Author's Note: Yes I am back. I have this story all written out but not typed. Honestly I haven't had time to. I just started a new job, I had schoolwork and FFA stuff to do. I am sorry to all that have been waiting so long for the update. I know what it's like to be waiting for someone to update and they take so fricking long. Seeing as how it's summer and I no longer have to sleep at night I will try my hardest to get this story typed. I have the first chapter of the sequel written but I can't put it up till this one is finished. That's all I have to say this time. Thanks so much for sticking with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That privilege belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only wrote this for fun. No money is being made what so ever.**

**Chapter 4: A Permanent Reminder.**

**It was a little after 1 when they finally decided to shower and get ready for the day ahead. Harry had desperately hoped Draco had forgotten but that was like asking a fish to swim out of water. It wasn't going to happen.**

They stepped in the shower and turned on the hot water. Harry stepped under the water, closed his eyes and put his head back. Draco looked at his boyfriend and felt a familiar twitch in his groin.

**He pulled Harry into a deep kiss. A kiss hotter then the water. Draco raked his nails down Harry's back and was rewarded with a lustful moan.**

**"God Draco, you're insasable." Harry said when the kiss was broken off.**

**"So are you."**

**"Yeah, but it's not as sexy when I'm filled with lust like it is with you."**

**"Obviously you haven't seen the way your eyes change when you're horny."**

**Draco pulled Harry into an ice-melting kiss. Harry's hands roamed Draco's body, going over his ass, fondling his balls. Harry leaned his forehead on Draco's shoulder, and bit his collarbone. Draco inhaled sharply. Harry let go of Draco's flesh leaving a red mark.**

**"Let's shower, do what we have to do and then we can have sex."**

**"That's not fair!" **

**"It wasn't fair this morning when you did it to me." Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco. He went to go catch it but Harry pulled it in his mouth too soon.**

**"Keep that tongue in your mouth, my mouth or in my ass. Don't stick it where it doesn't belong."**

**"But it's fun to stick it where it doesn't belong." Harry pouted. Draco pulled him to him and began kissing his bottom lip. He caught the lip in between his teeth and began to suck on it. Harry moaned and moved towards Draco.**

**"Harry, stick to your word." Harry groaned.**

**"But Draco,..." He whined.**

**"No if's, and's or but's, even though yours is rather spectacular." Draco smirked at his lover's pouting face. They finished showering and got dressed in lounging clothes. While Draco was changing Harry pulled out everything they were going to need. Draco looked at the blade he had pulled out and placed on the bed. At the sight of this he started getting nervous. He couldn't believe he asked to do this, but he wasn't going to back out. Slytherians and Malfoys don't back out. Harry looked at him and the worried look on his face.**

**"Draco." Harry spoke, pulling Draco out of his trance. "We don't have to do this." Harry pulled his boyfriend into a tight embrace.**

**"I want to. I'm sure."**

**Harry nodded and pulled Draco to the bed and pulled him on top of him. They started a very heavy make out session. They separated after a few minutes, when the need to breathe became too much. Harry reached for the blade on his nightstand. He put the blade to Draco's beautifully unmarked skin and was ready to make the cut when they heard a tapping at the window.**

**Harry let a breath he didn't know he had been holding and went to open the window. In flew an owl and perched on Draco's shoulder and held out his leg. Harry went over and took the message off the owl's leg and told it to get some water at Hedwig's perch.**

**Harry unrolled the note and saw that it was from Ron.**

**_Harry,_**

_**We (Dean, Neville, Seamus and I) aren't coming back tonight. So, you and the ferret can have all the fun you want, with no interruptions. wink wink nudge nudge Well, see you tomorrow around dinner. **_

_**Ron**_

**As Harry read, he started smiling. An extra day of scroumping was really a piece of heaven for him. Draco looked at him with an awkward glare and Harry handed him the note. As Draco read a smile appeared across his face. As soon as Harry sat on the bed Draco pounced him, and started covering him with kisses. After a while Draco laid on Harry's chest, and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and held him close.**

"**Well, now what since we have an extra day?" asked Draco.**

"**Stick to the original plan I guess."**

"**Well then, I guess you have some 'splainin to do." Harry laughed and pulled Draco closer.**

**:" I guess it all it all started last year after summer started. With Dudley and I back in the same house and no one else to pick on, I was an open target for my overly large cousin. I have been ever since I was little, but as I grew up, so did Dudley. He was able to punch harder and last longer in fights. One night Dudley had caught me going from the bathroom to my room, and he beat the shit outta me. When I was able to get away I ran into my room, and pushed my dresser in front on the door. In the rush to blockade the door my trunk got knocked over."**

"**I went over, and started picking up my things, and I noticed my razor had fallen out. I set it on my bed to put away later, and picked up the rest of my things. After I was done I flopped onto my bed, and my razor jabbed me in the arm. It didn't hurt that bad. So, I picked it up and placed the blade on my arm, and drew the blade across my skin. Suddenly, all the tension I have had in the past couple weeks was gone. Nothing mattered now except the line of blood forming on my arm. The stress was gone as well. For the first time I had something in my life I had control over."**

**Draco stared at Harry. He seemed so in love with this bad habit, and he couldn't help but accept it. Draco moved towards Harry, and laid on top of him, and held him close.**

"**Why didn't you tell me you felt this way?"**

"**I didn't want to make you worry." Harry said sheepishly.**

"**Honey, not a day goes by that I don't worry about you. You do have a deranged lunatic after you. Worry comes with love. So, if you don't want me to worry about you then we should end this." Draco moved to get up, but was unable to move. Harry had an iron grip on him.**

"**Draco, I never want this to end."**

"Neither do I." Draco craned his head up and kissed Harry soundly on the lips. When they parted Draco was the first to speak.

"**I am ready to do this." Harry looked into the eyes of the man he loved. "I trust you Harry." They shared a very deep and passionate kiss.**

"**I'm ready." Draco said.**

"**Ok, but first I think you should see what this could lead to. It's a hard thing to start but it's even harder to stop."**

**Harry let down the concealing charm to show Draco the scars that had come from this. What Draco saw frightened him yet fascinated him. There were scars all over Harry's arm. There are words, there are pictures, but most are just lines. The scars went all the way up to Harry's shoulders. Draco placed a hand on the scars gently, as if he was afraid to hurt his boyfriend.**

"**They don't hurt Draco. Besides the ones from last night, they're all healed."**

**Draco's pressure became normal. He spent a few minutes looking at the scars. One eventually caught his eye.**

"'**I will love him till the day I die and even longer.'"**

"**Yeah, that's actually the second one I did." Harry blushed. He had forgotten about that one. He did it one day after he had gotten a letter from Draco. He was so happy, and he wanted something sentimental and permanent on his skin about his love for Draco. He wouldn't do a tattoo because it would have been a little harder to conceal during school. So, he cut the words 'I will love him till the day I die and even longer,' into his skin. He was really happy with the results and was highly upset he couldn't show Draco.**

**Well, now he could. Now he could show him how much he loved him. To do something so permanent that if they ever fell apart it would still be there, staring him in the face. A reminder of how cocky he was when he was in love. **

"**Harry, are you ok?" Draco asked.**

"**Yeah, just thinking."**

"**About???"**

"**About what that would mean if we ever break up." Harry said.**

"**We're not going to be breaking up anytime soon." Draco responded. He thought for a second. "That one was about me?"**

"**Of course it was about you, you git. Who else would it be about? Ron?" Draco shut up Harry's rant by kissing him, and suddenly Harry forgot why he was mad. Draco laid Harry down on the bed so he was on top. He started to move his hands down his lover's body. After a few minutes Draco broke off the kiss and started sucking on Harry's neck.**

"**Let's finish what we have to, and than we can have sex." Draco whispered into Harry's ear. The breath that passed over his ear made Harry shiver.**

"**How do you know either one of us will want sex after this?" Harry asked, lust apparent in his voice.**

"**Because we are both nymphos and can't get enough sex." Draco said with a smile on his face.**

"**Good point. Well, if you want to do this you're gonna have to get off of me."**

**Giving Harry's neck one last suck and bite, Draco got off of him. Harry found the razor and for the second time that night, brought it to Draco's beautifully unmarked skin.**

"**Are you sure you're ready?" Harry asked.**

"**As ready as I'll ever be." Draco responded.**

**Before he pulled the blade across the skin, Harry pulled Draco into a kiss because he felt tense, and tension made it hurt more. After he felt Draco relax Harry quickly pulled the blade across Draco's arm. Draco started to scream into Harry's mouth and than broke off the kiss and fell backwards onto the bed. Harry bent over Draco to make sure he was ok. He started to stroke Draco's hair. After a few minutes Draco spoke.**

"**Again."**

"**Are you sure?" Harry asked.**

"**Yes. I want it again."**

**Harry placed the blade on his boyfriend's skin again, and dragged it across. Blood started to flow from both wounds. Draco looked at them, fascinated by the red liquid flowing from them. To stop some of the bleeding Harry brought Draco's arm to his mouth and began sucking on the cuts. Draco threw his head back and moaned. He never knew something so wrong could feel so good. Draco lifted Harry up with the arm that wasn't being sucked on, and pulled Harry into a fiery kiss. Ever since Harry started sucking on his arm he had a hard on. Harry felt this, and while he was kissing him, began to stroke his cock.**

"**Not now Harry, I'm not done with this yet." Harry whined but complied with Draco's request.**

"**Sit." Draco ordered, and Harry listened. He doesn't always like it when Draco tells him what to do, but tonight is one of those nights where he doesn't mind. Draco picked up the blade, and made 3 more cuts on his arm. He crawled on top of Harry, took his shirt off, and began to kiss up Harry's chest, starting at the waistband of his pants. When he got to his neck he started biting and sucking playfully.**

"**Do you trust me Harry?" Draco asked. **

"**Yes."**

"**Then, will you let me mark you?"**

"**Yes." Draco smiled at this.**

"**First, I need to think of design. Although, I already know where I am putting it," Draco ran a hand along Harry's hip. "Right there. Wait, I know what I'll do. Just lay back and try not to twitch." When Draco was cutting into his skin it felt different than when he did it to himself. When Draco did it, it was almost sexual. Harry laid still and waited for his boyfriend to finish. After a few minutes Draco lays down the blade, and tells Harry he is finished. When he looks, Harry is speechless. Draco had drawn a combination of their zodiac symbols.**

"**Now, when ever someone sees that they will know you are mine."**

"**Draco, it's wonderful. Let me put the same thing on you." Draco nodded his head and they switched places. Harry didn't take nearly as long as Draco to put the symbol on his lover's hip. Harry conjured up some towels to clean up the blood. Draco pulled him to him, and kissed him deeply. **

"**Let's go take a shower." Harry suggested.**

"**Yes, let's."**

**They get into the shower and clean up. After the shower they went and laid in bed, Draco laying on top of Harry, and Harry's arms wrapped around him. After a few minutes of quite, Draco bit Harry's nipple.**

"**What the hell was that for?"**

"**Cause I want sex."**

"**You could have just said that."**

"**No I could of. That would have been too easy."**

"**And you don't do easy, I get it." Draco sat on top of Harry, and was straddling him.**

"**I'm going to make you feel as good as you made me feel tonight when you marked me as yours." Draco bent down, and started to bite at Harry's neck. He was in for a long, hard night.**

**A/N: There you have it, chapter 4 all nice and typed for your reading pleasure. Please don't mind any mistakes. I hope you enjoy and I will have chapter 5 up as soon as I can.**


	5. Igloos and Snow Penises

A/N: Ok, so I lied. I updated today. So sue me. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 5: Igloos and Snow PenisesAbout a month has passed since Harry was forced to tell Draco about the cutting. Ever since then Draco has been there to do it with him. There have been a few times when either one of them made a cut to deep, but the other was able to stop the bleeding. They didn't know what they would do if they couldn't stop the bleeding.It was about a week till Christmas and they were in their last class of the last day before winter break. The class they were in was Potions. Draco had grown less fond of Snape in the past few weeks. Snape knew that something more than 'normal' relationship stuff was going on between his godson and The-Boy-Who-Lived, he just couldn't figure out what."Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy, stay back." Snape said as the bell rang. Both of the boys groaned. They walked up to Snape's desk."I know you two are doing more than you should in your 'relationship' and I am going to find out what it is. So, if you are hiding anything, now would be the time to tell me. I have better things to do than waste my time trying to figure out your disgusting habits.""Than don't waste your time sir. Just leave well enough alone." Harry snapped."Unlike I put off Mister Potter, I care about my godson and don't want you to hurt him." At this Harry and Draco shared a knowing look."I won't and never will hurt him.""Be that as it may, I am keeping an eye on both of you, now get out." Snape snapped at them and went on grading papers. Taking that as a sign, they left the classroom and went their separate ways. They had agreed to meet up later on in an unoccupied are outside the castle later that night to campout.After dinner they told their friends where they were going and left to meet in the secluded area. When Draco got there, he found that Harry was already there."Little bit early aren't you?" Draco asked."I had left dinner early because I had something to do.""What was it?""I'll tell you if I have to use it." Draco pouted a little at this and Harry moved in and bit his protruding bottom lip."What the hell was the for you bloody git!""I'm sorry Draco, it was just asking to be bit.""Like hell it was!""Awww, come here and let me kiss it better." Draco moved towards Harry and pulled him into a tight embrace. They stood there, making out in the snow for a while. It wasn't until Harry tried to lay him down in the snow that Draco complained."Harry it's way to cold to have sex in the snow.""That's ok, I have a solution." After saying this Harry pulled something out of his pocket. He set it down on the ground, whispered something, and the item, only the size of a quarter, grew into a tent."Well, that puts new meaning to 'pitching a tent'." Draco joked."If you liked that, wait till you see the inside."A smile grew across Draco's face as he walked inside. What he saw amazed him. Inside it was dimly lit with candles, and there were deep red curtains separating the rooms. The only room that had actual walls was the bathroom. In the center there was a table with a candelabra in the center. Up and down the rectangular table were various finger foods. Fruits, chesses, crackers, and other such things. When Draco looked up he noticed that candles were also hanging from the ceiling. Off the side of the table was wine chilling with two glasses waiting to be used."Harry, this is absolutely beautiful." Draco said, awe evident in his voice. "You haven't seen the rest." Harry said.Draco walked to the first curtained room and drew back the curtain. Behind it was an in ground lighted hot tub with rose petals floating in the water (magic never ceased to amaze him), and you guessed it, more candles. Draco left that room knowing he wanted to come back to it. He walked to the next curtained room, and looked in. Inside this one was a bed, covered in red satin sheets with rose petals strewn across it. On an end table near the head of the bed was a vase filled with white roses. The bed, he eventually realized, was so soft he could have fallen asleep instantly. Against one of the walls was a fireplace that was heating the rest of the tent. When he was done exploring the bedroom he walked back to the main part, and back to an anxious looking Harry."So, what do you think?" Harry asked apprehensively."Harry, it's beautiful. Even if it is ridiculously romantic. (Can anyone tell me where that is from? If you can I'll give you a cookie.) I love it, and I love you." Harry pulled Draco into a hug."I love you too. I'm glad you like it. You have no idea how long it took me to setup." Harry chuckled a little at this."So, it took a while." Harry nodded his head. "Well than, let me show you my appreciation." At this Draco started kissing Harry deeply and passionately. As the kissing became more serious Harry started to unbutton Draco's shirt."Let's move this to the bedroom." Draco suggested."Yes, let's." They enter the bedroom and Harry lays Draco down on the bed, and begins to kiss him again. The kissing continues and so does the removal of clothing. Soon, Draco and Harry's shirts are off, Harry's pants are undone as are Draco's. Harry reaches inside Draco's pants and begins to jerk him off. He starts kissing his way down, planning on replacing his hand with his mouth. He stops to play with Draco's nipples. The moans his is hearing drive him crazy. He continues to kiss down Draco's body."WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Snape bellowed. Both boys stayed in the position they were in, and they looked at Snape." Well sir, we were about to have sex, but seeing as how you interrupted us, that isn't going to happen anytime soon. Unless you want to join us." Harry smirked. Snape made a disgusted sound."As confident as you sound Mr. Potter, I know that you do not have permission to be outside the castle in this little tent. So, I am pleased to inform you,""Wait just a second sir." Harry finally got off the bed, off Draco, and digs into his pocket."I do have permission from Dumbledore." Harry shows Snape the letter. After reading it, Snape snarls at it, shoves it in Harry's face, and storms out."What did that letter say Harry?" Harry handed Draco the letter for him to read, after reading the letter Draco burst into laughter. Harry crawled up Draco's body, and covered his mouth with his."Now, where were we?" Draco reached into Harry's pants, and squeezed his hard cock. "Oh, that's right." Harry said.They started making out very heavily, hands caressing each others body. Harry started kissing down Draco's body, taking time to suck on each of his nipples. When he came to the waistline of his lover's pants, Harry slid them, and everything underneath, off and tossed them to the side. He started kissing around Draco's cock, but took extra care not to touch it."Harry, please suck me." Draco cried.Harry smirked, and ignored Draco's plea. He licked down the inside of Draco's thigh. He than heads for Draco's ass, and begins to rim him. Draco's starts to writher on the bed, grabbing fistfuls of sheets as Harry's talented tongue went further into his hole.Harry turned Draco over so his cock was caught between himself and the mattress. He continued the assault on Draco's ass, and added licking his balls to the sexual torture he was dishing out. Draco began moaning quite loudly. Hearing those moans brought a smile to Harry's face, and a twitch in his groin."Harry, fuck me hard.""Wait.""I don't know how much longer I can wait.""Well, you're going to have to." Harry herd Draco whimper. "That's what I thought you'd say."Harry liked Draco's ass a few more times, and then got up. Draco stayed where he was, trying to recover from the sexual torture he had just received. Harry sat next to Draco, and began scratching at his back. Draco's breathing became heavy. He started moving underneath his touch. Harry stopped scratching his back, and straddled Draco's lower back. He then begins to massage his lover's shoulders, and back. Harry bent down, and bit Draco's back, causing him to arch his back, and inhale sharply. Harry knew the Draco loved back torture. Going from massaging Draco's back to scratching it, Harry was enjoying the reactions he was eliciting from his lover.Taking one of his hands, Harry began to finger Draco, and he began moaning loudly. After a few minutes of this Harry withdraws his fingers, and shoved his cock inside Draco's ass. He was rewarded with a very loud moan."God Draco, you are always so tight." Harry whispered into his ear. "not matter how many times I fuck you, you are always so tight." Harry began thrusting slowly into his boyfriend.As he was thrusting, Harry bent down and bit Draco's neck. As a result, Draco arched backwards into Harry, causing him to hit his prostate. Draco's moans turned into screams of pleasure. Harry moaned around Draco's flesh. Draco reached, and dragged his nails across Harry's hip. Not being able hold on any longer, Harry came inside Draco. Cumming in time with Harry, Draco moaned one last moan of pleasure. They both collapsed on the bed, and regained their composer. After a few minutes Harry pulled out of Draco, and curled up with him."I love you." Harry said."I love you too." Replied Draco. With the fire going, and just finished having sex, the two boys soon grew tired, and fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. A Little More Touch Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N: OMG A MIRACLE, TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!Chapter 6: A Little More Touch MeHarry woke with a start from a dream he's been having ever since that day in November. This dream scared him. He didn't have time to think about it now though; he could feel Draco stirring beside him. Harry crawled over to his lover, and began placing little kisses all over his body. Soon a smile was evident on Draco's face."Smiling doesn't suit you, you know that?" Harry joked."To tired to care." Draco mumbled."Well, you can't go back to sleep now because I have a surprise for you."At this Draco sat right up. He always liked it when people got him things."What is it?" Draco asked eagerly."Can't tell you. It would ruin it.""No it wouldn't, it would only make it better.""Shut up and kiss me."Once again Draco started to smile, and locked lips with Harry. The kiss lasted longer then Harry expected. The innocent turned into something more. After a few minutes Draco's tongue began to invade Harry's mouth. Harry laid Draco down on the bed and began moving his hands down Draco's body, stopping with his hands on Draco's hips. Harry broke off the kiss."If we don't get dressed and leave now we will be late for your surprise." Draco groaned and grudgingly got up. He sighed a heavy sigh."What's wrong now?" Harry asked still laying in bed."I have no clothes."Harry got up, walked over to another curtain, and pulled it back. As he pulled it back, he revealed a closet of clothes. Lots, and lots of clothes. Draco just stood there, to shocked to say anything."Well, pick out something. You can ogle later."Draco still stood where he was. Harry rolled his eyes and picked out and outfit for both him and Draco to wear. He dragged out a complaining Draco, got dressed, and started getting Draco out of the daze he was in. After they both were ready, Harry led the way to Hagrid's cabin to get the brooms.Flying off towards Hogsmede, Harry and Draco flew in perfect harmony. Landing by, and walking into the Three Broomsticks, they found a table to seat four, sat and ordered some drinks."Looks like we're early." Harry said."Wow that's a first for you. Early two days in a row. Must be a new record." Harry kicked Draco in the shin."OH MY GOD! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! I THINK YOU FUCKING SHATTERED IT!" Draco screamed."I have no clue what you are talking about Draco."Harry received and evil glare from Draco. Just than two very attractive boys walked in. Harry saw them walk in and went over to great them, leaving Draco all by his lonesome. He watched as Harry walked back to the table, to two newcomers in tow."Draco, I would like you to meet two of my friends, Mikey and Ayden.""Hello." Draco said.He watched the three boys sit down. Draco noted that Harry had very good taste in men. He was dating him of course. These two boys were just gorgeous. Mikey looked incredibly sexy. He had black glasses on and long hair. Draco also saw that he had medium size lips, and had his bottom lip pierced on the left side. Very doable in Draco's opinion. Ayden also wore glasses but not as thick as Mikey's. His lips, unlike Mikey's, were full and begged to be kissed. His hair was short and black, and looked well taken care of. Draco watched as Ayden licked his lips, an open invitation is his eyes."Draco, these guys are here to help with your Christmas present." Harry explained. At hearing this, a smile grew on Draco's face. He only hoped what they'd be helping with."Hey Mikey, let's go get some drinks." Ayden said. He and Mikey got up to go get things to drink. As they were walking away, both Harry and Draco were staring at their asses."So, did I do good?" Harry asked. "Better than good love." Draco leaned over and kissed Harry."You better not be starting with out us." Said Mikey."Not quite." Said Harry, ignoring Draco's confused look."You'll find out later." Harry said and kissed Draco on the cheek.They sat there talking about random things. Draco noticed that Mikey was very shy and hardly spoke, while Ayden talked quite a lot. After a few hours they got up and started walking around Hogsmede. After a little bit of walking around they decided to head back to Hogwarts, and back to Harry and Draco's secluded tent.When they reached the tent Draco told the boys to go inside. He wanted to talk to Harry in privet. "Harry, what's going on?""Draco, do you always have to question things? Can't you just wait and be surprised?""No." before Draco could say anything else, he and Harry saw Ayden walk to the opening of the tent shirtless."We're ready when you are." With that said Ayden walks back in. Draco is staring at the spot were Ayden had stood, with his mouth hanging open. Harry grabs him and pulls him into a kiss."Just shut up, and enjoy it." Draco said nothing but he did nod.A/N: Well, there you have it. Chapter 6 all nice and typed for you. Now, remember to review so chapter 7 will come out soon. Also, can someone help me? I don't think privet is spelled right. Someone please let me know and if it is I will fix it. Thanks again for reading and keep those reviews coming. 


End file.
